Betrayed 2
by Zeusgal13
Summary: hey if you read Betrayed #1 then here is what heppens after that! PERCABETH!
1. Life

**Hey, Here's that sequel you wanted!! Read and review!!!**

**Percy's POV**

We sat there together. Annabeth and me. It's been 4 years since we fought Kronos and won. We were 20 years old now. Thinking about the life we wanted to have. I loved her and she loved me. I thought about my life. It was more stable. Not that many monsters to fight and no more quest. It was time to start life with a family. I wanted to marry her. We would be happy together. A bus pulled up to side in front of us. We kissed and said goodbye. She was going to San Francso to vist her father but she promise she'd come back.I watched the bus go off carring the love of my life off with it.I went back to my aprtment. . Grover lived ext store to me. We were neighbors and we hung out as usual.I walked in my room and put my bags down.

" Hey Percy" Grover said. He was in the kitchen making dinner.

" How do you keep coming in here?" I asked. Grover was always walking in uninvited. I wondered how?

" You put your spear key under the mat,Percy."

" Oh" I said then plopped down on the sofa. I smelled smoke coming from the kitchen followed by a boom. I turned and saw Grover on the floor, the oven on fire, and smoke everywhere. I acted quick and used my water powers to burn the fire

" I'll call Pizza Hut" I said. Grover smiled weakly and cleaned up the the pizza got here we ate.

" So I was thinking... about life" I said trying to start a conversation.

" What about it" Grover said between mouthfulls of pizza.

" Well...um... What I want to do in life"

" What do you want to do in you r life ,Percy"

" Well...I want to...marry Annabeth"

" Go figure"

"What is that suppose to mean"

"Well you liked her for 8 years,Pecry and now your going to marry her"

" Yeah so when she gets back I will. That means you have to help me pick out the ring"

" Ok.. tomorrow"

" Yeah"

Then the phone rang. I answered it. It was Annabeth.

" Hey, I just got to my dad's place. What are you doing?" she asked.

" Oh, nothing just eating pizza with Grover" I said

" And talking about how he wants to marry you" Grover said really loud.

" What?" she asked

" Nothing, Grover's about to stuff his face with pizza and SHUT UP" I said mainly to Grover. He rolled his eyes.

" Um..Ok.. You guys are so wired" She laughed.I talked to her all 12:47am we said we missed each other.

" Um..Annabeth" I said before we hung up.

" Yeah"

" Um.. I love you"

" I love you too, Seaweed Brain" She said then hung up. I laid there, on my bed thinking about how much I loved her.

" Are you gonna sleep or lay there thinking about Annabeth" Grover said. I throw a pillow at him and said" Go home. Grover"

" Fine. I see I'm not wanted by the Annabeth lover"

" Oh, shut up and call Juniper"

He left and I feel asleep thinking about Annabeth

**well did you like it?? Please read ans Review!!!**


	2. the ring

**hey, I'm back!!!!! Hope you like the story!!!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV **

The following morning I jumped out of bed, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and ran next door to wake Grover up. I knocked on the door then opened it ruining the point of knocking.

" Get up! Today's the day to pick out the ring. Now get up and help me!!" I yelled. Grover laid on his bed with a pillow over his face, shielding his eyes from the light.

" But its 6 in the morning. We can still sleep in" He said annoyed.

" Early bird gets the worm" I said then ran back to my own apartment. I grabbed my wallet and keys and headed out the door. Grover followed me. He put on jeans and a wrinkled shirt. He also wore shoes and his rad hat. We got in the car and Grover said " I drive"

" Oh, no you don't, remember last time" I said remembering the time Grover was driving and he fake shoe came off and we ran it to a ditch.

" Fine, whatever"

I drove to Gordon's Jewelry store.

" Now, look for silver not gold" I said as we entered the store.

" Why not gold?" Grover asked

" Because, golds not Annabeth's color, silver is"

" Oh, wow Percy does she know that you finally came out of the closet"

" Oh,shut up and look" I said then went to the ring section.

" Um, what are you gentlemen looking for?" a lady with a wide smile asked. I guessed she worked here so I said" An engagement ring"

" Right, this way" she said and lead me to the ring box. Everything was so beautiful.

" What about this one?" Grover asked pointing to and silver band.

" To plain" I said.

" This one?" He asked and pointed out a ring with a huge ruby in the middle and a bunch of small diamonds on the sides.

" No, to fancy" I said.

" Gosh so picky"

" Hey, I want it to be perfect" I said then one ring cought my eye. I put on a huge smile." I'll take that one" I said to the lady.

" That will be $1,890" She said. Wow that was alot but..it was worth it. She took it out so I could see it. It was a silver band with one small green emerald in the middle and two clear ones on the side. It was perfect. I took it with a green case, which matched my eyes and the ring. I went home with a smile on my face. Then the phone rang. It was Annabeth.

**Well how was it? Di you like the ring? Please read and Review!!!!!**


	3. Coming home

**Hey, here's the next chapter!!! Enjoy!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was on the bus ride home from my visit from my father. I looked out the window and thought to myself. I thinking mainly about Percy. I couldn't wait to see his face, hear his voice..... wait I could hear his voice. I could use my cell phone now that Kronos in dead. I taped in his number and let it ring 3 times before he answered it.

" Hello" he said.

" hey" I said back.

" Annabeth!!!"

I laughed and said" Yes it's me"

" Are you home yet?"

" No I'm on the bus"

" Cool I can meet you there"

" OK"

" And maybe we can go out to eat at....Olive Garden?"

" Sure I would like that"

" Great, I have a surprise for you too"

" What is it?"

"You mean that fact that Percy came out of the closet" A muffled voice said. It was Grover.

" What?" I asked

" Nothing, shut up Grover" Percy said

I laughed.

" Ok I'll meet you at the bus station and then we could go to Olive Garden"

" Sure"

" Be ready in 30 minutes"

" Ok, bye...Love you,"

" Love you too" I said then hung up. Percy and Me have be a couple for 4 years. Whoa!!! I put some make up on and let my hair fall to my shoulders. I had to look nice for Percy. I liked him, no I love him.

**Well Please Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. Hera

**Hello!!!! Here's the next chapter!!! Read and Review and Enjoy!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and me meet at the bus station. I noticed that he too dress up to meet me. He look handsome. we took a taxi ride to Olive Garden.

" So.....um,how was the visit?" Percy asked as we got seated to our table.

" Good,we talk more since you,know,no more monsters are here to attack me" I said

" Oh, cool"

We ordered our food. Percy got soup and I got a salad. We had dessert and talked. We laughed and talked and laughed again. We were talking about all to times we been together fighting monsters and going on quest. Then he said " You know I was thinking about life"

" What about it" I said

" Well what I want to do with it. You know,have a family" He said, My heart skipped a beat. He continued" Annabeth I known you for 8 years and fell in love with you ever since. I love you and want to have a family with you" My head was spinning. Percy was purposing to he got up and knelt on one knee. He took out a green case and said" Annabeth you are the love of my life and I want to know if......Annabeth Chase, Will you mar-" Just then a flash of light filled the room. Percy stood up. Hera stood in the middle of the floor.

"Well am I inturupting somthing" She said

" Well..yes you are" I said bitterly. She was messing up Percy's proposal.

" Oh, well I'll make that up by giving you a gift....of immortality"

" We don't want that" Percy said now mad.

" What you do want my gift..but...Ugh, how ungrateful"

" Go away Hera" Percy yelled.

" Not without my saying..Percy Jackson for your ungratefulness you will forget everything you know" And with that and flash out k=light formed on her fingertips. Then Just as she was about to hit Percy he grabbed me. The light hit me. I soon felt dizzy then I fell to the floor.

" Annabeth, Annabeth are you all right.....Annabeth" A sweet voice called. I looked at Percy and the last thing I saw were he deep sea green eyes, full of concern, staring at me.

**Why did Percy do that!!! I know why and if you want to the read my next chapter!! Read and review!!!**


	5. Fogetting

**Hey..do you like the story. Please Review!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

I sat there on my chair in the hospital next to a bed. The bed held Annabeth unconscious. Hera had meant to make me forget but I made Annabeth forget. I knew why I did it but then why did I feel like a coward. When she'd wake up she'd forget me. Forget I purposed to her. Forget I loved her. Grover came in and sat down on the next chair.

" I heard what happened..Is she ok"

" Yeah the doc said she'd be fine"

" Good, but.....Why did-"

" Why'd I do it? I know I'm a coward"

" No your not..I understand"

" No you don't

" Yes , I understand the real reason why you did it"

I looked up" You do?"

" Yeah, you knew that if you forgot Annabeth she would got though a lot of pain and suffering so if Annabeth was the one who forgot you...you would go though the pain not her...." He got me. He knew why. Tears escaped my eyes. I looked at him and said softly" She's not going to remember me". Then Grover hugged me and said" It'll be alright, Percy"

That following night Annabeth opened her eyes.  I stood up. She looked around the room confused.

" Wha..What happened?" She asked. Then she spotted me. She sat up and just started at me." Do I know you?" She asked. Those words hurt me.

" Well...yes" I said.

" I don't remember" she said then stood up" I'm going to asked the doctor"

"Annabeth" I called. she turned around

" You know my name?"

" Yes...you remember me. I'm Percy. We were eating and then Hera came and_"

" Hera, who's Hera?"

" The Greek goddess"

" Goddess, the gods are real?...ok,you wired"

" No, your Athena's daughter" I said then reached out and grabbed her arm" Remember"

" Get away from me..I don't know you" She said then hanked her arm away.

" Annabeth, It's me Percy"

" Get away!! Help! Help!!" she yelled. Then Grover and the doctor came.

" come your awake" The doc said.

"Yes and this phyco is here. Help me."she said.

" Annabeth" I said and tried to grab her once more.

" Get away. I don't know me alone"

Tears came to my eyes. Grover came up and grabbed my shoulder." Let's go" He said then started to pull

" NOO!!" I yelled" Annabeth" I stepped forward but Grover pulled me back."NOOO!!". I was loosing the love of my life." "Lets go ,Percy. Calm down she doesn't remember you yet" Grover said and pulled back.I tried to grab her but Grover kept pulling. "NNOO!!" I screamed. I wrestled with Grover but he held me. Tears came. I screamed again as Grover pulled me out the door. I saw Annabeth stare at me with disgust.  I cried. Grover took me spent the night with me making sure I was ok. But I wasn't. I felt lost. " I'm going to bed" I said then went to my room. I laid down on my bed. I covered myself with layers of blankets. I didn't bother to change. I felt something in my pocket. I took out the green ring case. I opened it and saw a beautiful ring meant for a beautiful girl. I cried and put the ring on my night stand. Then cried myself to sleep.

**AWWW!! Poor Percy! Annabeth doesn't remember him*Tear* well on the happy note please Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Matt?

**Hey,sorry I didn't Up date soon ...I was busy with Cheer Practice and homework...But I'm back so read and review!!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

A week later I woke up the in the morning very tired. I promised Grover that I will go to the store with him that day so, I regretfully got up and ready. As we rode into town Grover went over the grocery list over again. I wasn't really paying attention. I didn't care about that stupid grocery list much less the rest of my life. I wasn't feeling good. I felt like curling up in a little ball and dieing.

" ......and cheese" Grover said as we walked into the store. I didn't say anything. I grabbed and cart and began the scavenger hunt around the store. As I began to dump grocery's in the cart and walk down the rows something caught my eye. I turned and saw Annabeth and some guy walking together in the store passing to go to the next aisle of stuff. I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart sank. What was Annabeth doing in the store...with some guy!!!

" Is somthing wrong?" Grover asked.

" Er..um..yeah I forgot some chips..I'll go get them in the next aisle" I said

" Sure"

Then I went in to the next aisle. I mined my distance of them. I saw Annabeth laugh and so did the other guy. Gosh..what made her her laugh so hard. I was the only one who could make her do that. I crept closer.

" ....and,what about this,Matt" Annabeth said holding up a package of ? Is that his name?

" No, that would ruin my diet for football" Matt said. Diet? what kind of loser is this guy?

" Oh, ya,sorry" Annabeth that guy,Matt, leaned in close and kissed her cheek and said" Maybe next time". Annabeth smiled. what!! she smiled. He kissed her!!! I couldn't believe what was before my eyes. Then my eyes flew to something that was on her hand...on her finger. Her ring finger. A ring. What...was Matt marrying the love of my life. One week and she already moved on in her week and she's already engaged. One minute and she already forgotten me. I bit back tears. My heart ached even more. Then someones hand fell on my shoulder. I didn't even bother to see who it was. I was to focus on the fact that I was loosing Annabeth.I couldn't take it any longer. I had to do something. I started forward but the hand drew me back.

" Oh,no you don't. Leave them alone, Percy" Grover said from behind me.

" No, I have to do something" he shoved me backward and said more furm" NO!"

" But-"

" No,Percy. She doesn't remember. I know your hurt but you can't ruin her life because you don't like yours" Hot tears escaped. My cheek were wet.I ran forward. Grover's arms braced me as I tried to escape. I kicked and screamed like a little child. People began looking. Grover dragged me out of the store. Once we were outside he held me by the shoulders and said" Percy, you have to stop doing this. I can't hold you back anymore cause you wont move on in your life. Annabeth moved on, why can't you?"

" I cant let him take her away from me" I yelled

" Percy, she's not yours anymore" Those words stung.

" Look ,Percy" Grover said" I want you to take the car and go home. When you get there I want you to take a shower,eat,and go to bed. Don't worry about me. I'll take the bus home. OK. Can you do that for me,please". I didn't say anything. Grover handed me the keys and went back inside leaving me to my thoughts.

**Well did you like it? Please Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Death?

**Hey,like the story? Its sad right,well brace yourself cause its about to get Even more sadder so read and REAVIEW!!!**

**Percy's POV**

Grover left me there to my thoughts. My heart ached once more. Annabeth was leaving me to some stupid,diet freak,football player. I walked to the car and got in. As I drove to my apartment,I thought to myself. What's happening? She doesn't know or remember me. What am I gonna do without her? I would die without her. What was the point in life anymore when you don't have anything or anybody to look forward to see in the morning?Anyone that loves you that way? I got home and went straight to get and glass of water. I needed to think. As I drank the water I saw a picture and Annabeth and me laughing at some party. Grover took the picture. Why didn't she love me?, I thought. Then my sadness turned to anger. I wasn't good enough. Then I grabbed the photo and throw in to the floor. The frame and glass shattered and the photo tore. Then I throw the glass of water too. It hit the cabinet and cascaded to the floor. Tears flowed out of my eyes. I screamed and grabbed all the glass cups and throw them as well. Annabeth gave them to me but what was the point keeping them if she doesn't remember me. I continued to throw. then the phone rang. I check caller ID. It was Grover. Then in my frustration I throw the phone. I ran to the book case and throw all the Mythology and Architecture books off and on to the floor. I kick at them. Then there was a knock at the door

" Percy? Whats going on?Answer the door" Grover yelled. I didn't open the door. I had to do one more thing before Grover came. I ran to the kitchen. I stepped hard on the glass beneath my feet. I pulled out a drawer and yanked it off its hedges. I throw it to the floor. I flew to the ground to and began searching though the forks and spoons until I found it. Once I had it I took it out. I held the knife in my hand. I looked and my reflection on the silver. I saw a lost and lonely boy. I ran my thumb on the edge of the knife. It was the door busted open. I had no time. I quickly put the knife to my heart planning for it to take my life. Then right before I jabbed it in my heart,mid-air Grover grabbed the knife away.

" Percy,No!" he yelled. I wrestled for the weapon to go into my heart,but Grover fought back keeping it from doing so. Then with a scream I throw the knife to my left. It slided across the floor. I sank to the ground and so did Grover. I grabbed at the glass on the floor. It cut my hand and hurt but I kept pressing. Nothing hurt worse then loosing Annabeth.

" Don't ever do that again,Percy" Grover said.

" But she doesn't remember me...she doesn't..love me" I sobbed and continued to sob. I stayed there crying and crying and crying.

**I know its short and sad. I'll try to make them longer. but..Percy almost killed himself!! WOW!!!! Please Read andREVIEW!!!!**


	8. Remembering!

**Hey sorry that the last chapter was very sad and no i am not evil. I can prove that I'm not by you reading this next chapter. So enjoy! Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking in the mall with Matt by my side. We stopped at a banch to rest. Matt sat down with me and said" So I was thinking". Why did those words sound familiar?

" About what" I said.

" Well...about life"He said. Again why did those words sound so familiar." Annabeth can I ask you something?"

" Sure"

" Well" he said then got down on his knee. It felt old not knew to me." Annabeth...will you marry me?"He asked. Just then before I could answer him I had a flashback. I saw a guy with Black hair and green eyes. I remembered I kissed him on 's when I was 14. I laughed and smiled and liked him. I remember seeing him at the hospital. I remember seeing him cry. I remembered his name. Percy. I remembered I loved him. Them I remembered him purposing to me. He said those words Matt said. He loved me! I had to find him. To tell him that I remember him and that I love him. I got up from my seat and ran.

" Annabeth?"Matt called after me. I turned around and said" I'm sorry..I don't love you..I love Percy" Then I ran off leaving him wondering what just happened.I ran all the way to Percy's house. I didn't even bother to knock on the door. I barged in and stated" Where's Percy?" Grover was in the kitchen looking at me wired.

" He's in his room..but,Annabeth you rememb-" I was already in the hallway not paying attention to him but the fact that I needed to find Percy. I walked in his room. He stood up making his bed and when he saw me his eyes widened.

" Yes...my answer is yes" I said.

" What?!?"he asked shocked.

" I remeber you.I remember the purposed to me.I love you. I want to marry you. Yes" I said again. then he smiled at me. We rushed forward and embarrassed. I felt happy. I was complete. I was in love.

**Ha!! Annabeth finally remembered Percy!!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	9. the big day!

**Hey sorry I havent up dated I was very busy!! so here's the next chapter!!!!Read and REVIEW!!!! oh and Happy Halloween!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Today was the big day. My reflection was so beautiful. I wore a white drees and my hair was curled and down on my shoulders.

" It's time" my step sister Kelly said. I followed her out the door. I could here the faint soft music coming from inside the next room. My dad was there waiting for me. He smile and a small tear came down he's face. This was it. He rapped his arm around mine and then the doors opened. Everyone stood up and turned to watch me walk down the aisle. Petals fell to the floor and I walked very slowly. I looked ahead and saw Percy staring at me with and huge grin on his face. He looked so handsome in his suit. Next to him was our best man,Grover. To my left was my mom's side of the family,the gods. They were disguised as mortals cause the real mortals didn't know that Greek gods were real. To my right was my dad's side of the family. My two brothers and step mom were there as well as all the other members in my family I've never even meet. Once my father and I got to the end of the aisle he let go of my arm and kissed my cheek. He was letting his baby girl grow up. I took my place by Percy. He smiled and so did I.

" Now we are gathered here today to honnor two very speciel people who are in love" the priest said." Now repeat after me.....".We said our vows and now came the 'I do's'. I looked into Percy's green eyes as he said" I do". Now it was my turn. I smiled and said" I do".

" Now you may kiss the bride" the priest said. We leaned in and kissed......

**10 years later...**now we have a family. Percy and me have 3 kids. First,the oldest,is,James. He has blond hair and hazel eyes. Next we had twins,Isabella and Cassandra. Isabella has dark hair like Percy and gray eyes like mine and Cassandra has Blone hair and green eyes. Were a big happy family now. We decided to not tell them about half-bloods and tried to live a normal life. I know its not right to keep secrets from your children but we had no choice. I'm a little scared cause sometimes I could seance that they have some powers. There very smart and we can't keep them from going to the beach and water. Ever since I lost my memory I lost half of my life. But now I started a new one. A happy one.

**_The End_**

**Well I hoped you liked the story. I had so much fun writing it. Well read and REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
